This invention has to do with prevention of contamination of operating room spaces during surgery, and more particularly with apparatus for controlling contamination having its source in air expiration by surgeons and like health professionals. In a specific sense the invention comprises apparatus for the capture, decontamination, and return of expired air to an operating room, in a convenient effective manner, while preserving the freedom of movement, ease of respiration, and fullness of vision deemed essential to surgeons and the like during surgery.
For the mentioned purposes the invention in general provides a wearable, self-contained and fully mobile apparatus which captures, decontaminates, and returns surgeon-expired air to operating room spaces, against contamination of those spaces by such expired air.